


Gimme That

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yukhei can't stay mad at Sicheng for long.





	Gimme That

"Sicheng, cut it out." 

Yukhei grumbles as he clutched the steering wheel a little tighter. Sicheng, the little bitch that he is, just slides his hand a little further up Yukhei's thigh, continuing to kiss his boyfriend's neck.

They were on the way home from a disaster club experience where Sicheng had way too much fun _._ Which meant they're both hot, sticky, dirty and in Yukhei's case, cranky as hell. 

Sicheng might have been a little too naughty earlier, grinding on his bestfriend's object of affection just to get the coward to finally do _something_ about his crush of years, and it actually worked! Unfortunately, at that time he didn't consider that his own boyfriend might not exactly appreciate that, no matter what the intentions were. Yukhei wasn't possessive but he hated it when Sicheng showed shades of his past self when they were in college and he was an unapologetic slut. Not like Yukhei was any innocent, though. Anyway, good thing Sicheng knows exactly what to do to put Yukhei in the _mood_ and he's going to use it to his advantage. 

Sicheng starts sucking gently on the sensitive skin on Yukhei's neck, nipping gently with his teeth. Its intoxicating to him, the smell of Yukhei's cologne mixed with sweat, marlboro and something that is just purely _Yukhei_. He bites gently along Yukhei's jawline, the way the younger shudders in reaction making his lips swell and his cock ache.

"I mean it, Sicheng." Yukhei's voice is a low growl, as he white-knuckles the steering wheel. Sicheng isn't even listening to him, he slides his hand down to palm Yukhei through his jeans, which aren't doing much at this point to hide the fact that Yukhei is achingly hard for the older. Yukhei's hips buck upward on reflex, and he slams one hand on the dashboard, cursing loudly.

"C'mon Yukhei, just pull over, let me suck your cock...it's so big and excited for me already, I'll be such a good baby boy for you," he whispers, brushing his lips against Yukhei's ear. Yukhei jerks the steering wheel and the car swerves. There's a blare of the horn from a passing transport truck.

"Fuck, are you trying to get us killed?" But they both know that secretly, Yukhei is enjoying it. The thrill and danger of the whole thing is making it increasingly difficult for him to focus on the stretch of road before them.

"Pull over, baby." Sicheng coaxes, nuzzling his cheek against Yukhei's chin.

"You're a little bitch you know that?" Yukhei slams on the breaks.

"Only for you."

Sicheng giggles wickedly and tries to lean in for a kiss, but Yukhei pushes him away. A look of confusion flashes across Sicheng's face, but soon he understands. Yukhei opens the drivers side door and pulls Sicheng out of the car after him.

"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right," Yukhei says, leaning his back against the side of the car. Other cars zoom past, bursts of wind making Yukheis jacket rustle in the wind and blowing Sicheng's hair into his eyes. Yukhei unzips his jeans, grateful for the relief from the pressure on his dick. There’s already a wet spot on the front of his boxers, where the pre-come has stained them.

"Suck, like the good little bitch you are."

Yukhei tells him and Sicheng is already on his knees, peering up at Yukhei through his almost too-long eyelashes, maintaining eye contact as he sucks the fabric into his warm mouth. They moan simultaneously, Sicheng because he's finally getting to taste his boyfriend and Yukhei because whether or not he would admit it, he's been hard for Sicheng since they stepped into the club earlier.

Sicheng slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Yukhei's boxers and inches them down agonizingly slow, taking his time to cover all of the newly exposed skin with kisses. What feels like an eternity later, they're pooled around his ankles along with his pants. Yukhei's cock is hard and leaking, curving up towards the taut muscles of his stomach. Sicheng admires it briefly, before leaning down to kiss the tip of it, smearing the pre-come across his pouty lips.

"Get to it," Yukhei hisses, threading his fingers through Sicheng's soft hair and pulling gently.

Not wasting any more time, Sicheng licks a stripe from the base of Yukhei's cock right to the tip and then slowly swallows him down. Yukhei tries his damn hardest to stay still as Sicheng slowly takes him further and further, until his cock hits the back of Sicheng's throat, and Yukhei doesn't even have time to marvel at the fact that Sicheng isn't gagging. Sicheng hollows out his cheeks and swallows, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Yukhei lets out a low moan, mixed with a string of obscenities and he pulls on Sicheng's hair.

A car races by, honking enthusiastically, and _something_ about being seen, with his dick is down his boyfriend's throat, is insanely hot to him.

Sicheng on the other hand is completely lost in another world. He has one hand slowly pumping Yukhei's cock, and the other one is tucked between Yukhei's thighs, gently massaging his balls. All the while he's still working him over with his mouth. Yukhei thrusts his hips forward slightly, soft mantra of Sicheng's name falling from his lips.

Sicheng pulls almost completely off, his mouth covering only the slit of Yukhei's cock, coaxing out more pre-come. His long fingers trace the V of Yukhei's hipbones, and wrap around to rest on the curve of his ass.

Sicheng sucks hickeys onto Yukhei's inner thighs, producing bruises that imply  _"property of Dong Sicheng"._ Yukhei is a sweaty, shaky mess above him, letting out soft grunts and cursing.

"Baby, just let me fucking come," So Sicheng once again swallows Yukhei down, and not relenting. He bobs his head up and down, moaning softly and the vibrations shoot straight up Yukhei's spine.

"C-close, fuck...Sicheng," Yukhei chokes out, jutting his hips up and he only lasts for _one, two, three_ more seconds before he's coming hard, the warm salty tang shooting down Sicheng's throat. He swallows all he can, but the few drops that leak out onto his chin are wiped away by Yukhei's long fingers, which Sicheng sucks greedily into his mouth.

Yukhei lets out a small laugh, "can't get enough, can you baby boy?" He pulls Sicheng up into a kiss, swirling his tongue around and tasting himself mixed with Sicheng's saliva, and _fuck_ if it isn't the best thing he's ever experienced.

Yukhei pulls his pants back up and adjusts his jacket, sliding back into the drivers seat. Sicheng climbs into the car after him, still achingly hard, with swollen lips and messy hair. Yukhei turns the key in the ignition, the car roaring to life, and he glances over at his boyfriend.

"If you can keep yourself from coming until we get back home, I'll fuck you up against that big glass window. You know, the one facing the parking lot, where everyone can see how pretty you look when you've got my cock in your ass." Yukhei says with a teasing smile. Sicheng shifts in his seat, gritting his teeth and letting out a small moan. "Drive fucking faster, then." Sicheng says, pouting impatiently. Yukhei chuckles and whips the car back out onto the road. Sicheng sees traffic ahead and almost wants to cry.

It's gonna be one long ass ride.

**Author's Note:**

> ok...bye.


End file.
